A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening element for a penis for connecting to a penis extension device which is provided with a supporting element as well as a fixing element for the penis.
B. Related Art
Numerous diverse configurations of penis extension devices or means are known, cf. for example DE 100 01 331 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,341 and EP 1 779 822 A1.
What these devices have in common is that a longer-acting traction is exerted on the penis so that new tissue is formed and results in an enlargement of the penis. Various diseases can be treated using these devices. Hence, the present invention does not relate to erection aids or the like. On the contrary, traction is exerted on the penis in the non-erect state.
For this purpose, the penis extension device is required to be connected to the penis so as to be able to exert said traction. It goes without saying that the starting point for transmitting traction should be at the distal end of the penis.
Using a loop engaging behind the glans of the penis to connect a penis extension device to the penis is currently proposed. Condoms and cylindrical hollow bodies have furthermore been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,341 and EP 1 779 822 A1).
So-called glans cradles are known from DE 20 206 017 667 U1 and DE 20 207 003 824 U1, onto which the penis is placed and fixed by means of a fixing element. The fixing element engages behind the glans, and hence at the proximal side of the glans, and prevents the penis from being pulled away from the supporting element when a traction is exerted.
A disadvantage of these known fastening elements is that either they do not reliably fix the penis or are made of several parts and are complicated to put on.
A task of the invention is to provide a simply constructed generic fastening element which is of simple construction and guarantees a reliable as well as protective connection to the penis extension device.